Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works
Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (officially Fate/stay night Blade Works) is a 2014-2015 action, thriller, fantasy anime based on the visual novel Fate/stay night produced by Type-Moon. The plot of the episodes is primarily based on the Unlimited Blade Works storyline in the Fate/stay night visual novel, in which Shirō Emiya, a high school student and amateur magus living in Fuyuki City, Japan, is dragged into the Fifth Holy Grail War, a secret magical tournament. In it, seven participants, known as Masters, and their Servants, reincarnated personifications of legendary heroes of history, fight in a battle royale for the Holy Grail, an omnipotent magical chalice that can fulfill any wish or desire for its victor. Shirō and his Servant, Saber, are forced to team up with Rin Tōsaka, another Master in the Holy Grail War, but Shirō finds himself earning the strong dislike of Rin's mysterious Servant, Archer, whose motivations are unknown. The anime is jointly produced by Aniplex, Notes, and Ufotable, the same studios that co-produced the 2011–2012 anime adaptation for Fate/Zero. It is also directed by Takahiro Miura, with music composed by Hideyuki Fukasawa; character designs by Tomonori Sudou, Hisayuki Tabata, and Atsushi Ikariya, based on the original designs by Takashi Takeuchi; and art, 3D, and photography directions by Koji Eto, Kōjirō Shishido, and Yuichi Terao, respectively. The first half of the series ran from October 4 to December 27, 2014. The second half ran from April 4 to June 27, 2015. An advanced screening online premiered on September 28, 2014, in several countries across the world, including Japan, the United States, France, Germany, and South Korea. Aniplex of America has acquired streaming and home video rights to the 2014 series for North America. They released an English dub of the first half of the series on DVD and limited Blu-ray Disc on August 25, 2015. A ten-minute original video animation episode was featured on the Blu-ray release of the second half of the series, which was released on October 7, 2015; the episode was based on an alternate ending from the visual novel, titled Sunny Day. Fate UBW Collab Login Bonuses Players can log on everyday for 14 days to obtain various rewards and exclusive Fate UBW Gear. Team Battles See Team Battles/Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works for more information. Team Battles Availability Period 1st Half: * Match 1 (Exhibition Match): May 11, 2017 05:00 a.m. - May 14, 2017 04:39 a.m. Unison Time * Match 2: May 14, 2017 05:00 a.m. - May 18, 2017 04:39 a.m. Unison Time * Match 3: May 18, 2017 05:00 a.m. - May 22, 2017 01:44 a.m. Unison Time 2nd Half: * Match 1 (Exhibition Match): May 22, 2017 05:00 a.m. - May 25, 2017 04:39 a.m. Unison Time * Match 2: May 25, 2017 05:00 a.m. - May 28, 2017 04:39 a.m. Unison Time * Match 3: May 28, 2017 05:00 a.m. - June 1, 2017 01:44 a.m. Unison Time Point Rankings Rankings are determined by the amount of player's Prestige. Certain rewards are given based on a player's rank. Rankings will be calculated based on the Prestige. Ranking rewards are given to the players after maintenance. Prestige from Fate UBW Collaboration Event Quests are totaled up and calculated in the rankings. See Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works/Ranking Rewards for a list of Ranking Rewards. Prestige Rewards These Progression Rewards are given to the player for reaching certain Prestige milestones. See Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works/Prestige Rewards for a list of Prestige Rewards. Spawns * [-UBW- Spawns|Fate [UBW Spawns]] * Step Up Spawns * Weapon/Monster & Defense Gear/Monster Spawns * ♂ & ♀ Monster Spawns * Monster Spawns * Monster Step Up Spawns * Treasure Spawn * Shared Bonus Spawns * [night -UBW- BOX I|Fate/stay night [UBW BOX I]] * [night -UBW- BOX II|Fate/stay night [UBW BOX II]] * Ticket Spawn Gallery File:App Logo-Unison League x Fate-stay night- Unlimited Blade Works 001.png|App Logo File:Spawn-Fate -UBW- Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-Fate -UBW- BOX I Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-Fate -UBW- BOX II Icon.png|Spawn Icon Notes * The cost and stats of most collaboration Gear from this Event are different compared to the Japanese version of the game, as the Fate UBW collaboration event was released much later in the Global version than in JPUL. External Links * http://app.a-tm.co.jp/unisonleague/campaign/fate-ubw/ * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works on Wikipedia * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works on TYPE-MOON Wiki * http://www.a-tm.co.jp/news/service-1467/ Category:Collaborations Category:Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works